mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Rogers vs. Dominique Steele
The fight was the Bellator debut of Dominique Steele. The Fight The first round began. They clinched early, Rogers hurt him with a short right, another. Steele is hurt. He's wobbly. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Steele seems to be recovered. Steele landed a right uppercut. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Rogers landed a left hook. Rogers landed a big counter straight right, stuffed a single. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Rogers landed a counter right and a blocked high kick. Steele jogged away outside. Two thirty-five. Steele landed a jab. "Jab!" Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. "Hands up!" The ref is Rich Franklin's brother Greg. Steele landed an inside kick and ate a hard outside kick. One thirty-five. "Double up on that jab!" One fifteen. Rogers landed a right after eating one. One minute. "Hands up!" "Short right hand!" Rogers stuffed a double landing a counter right hand there. Thirty-five. Rogers landed a right, stuffed a single, a good right elbow. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Rogers pretty clearly. The second round began. "Left hand!" Four thirty-five. "Short right hand!" Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Hmm. Rogers landed a big counter one-two, they clinched. Three fifteen. Rogers broke with a right elbow. Steele's face is swelling up. His mouth is bleeding from round one. Three minutes. Steele's left eye is swelling underneath. Two thirty-five as Steele landed a right and ate a low knee to the body. Steele is slowing. Two fifteen. The crowd chanted "Dom." Rogers is cut under the right eye. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Both men are circling and angling quite a bit. One fifteen. "Pressure!" Rogers landed a hard leg kick and missed a jumping knee. One minute. Rogers kept wiping at that eye, maybe Steele's blood. Rogers landed an inside kick, the ref said it wasn't low. Thirty-five. Steele checked an inside kick. Steele landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Rogers missed a high knee, they clinched, the second round ended. 10-9 Rogers but closer. The third round began. Steele checked an inside kick. Four thirty-five, Steele caught a kick to the clinch. Four fifteen. Rogers broke with another right elbow. Four minutes. The momentum is up now haha. Steele landed a left, ate two big rights, a third and a fourth knocked out his mouthpiece. Three thirty as the ref replaced it. Three fifteen. Steele has a great chin. Three minutes. Rogers landed a counter right. Rogers stuffed a single to the clinch easily there. Two thirty-five. "Knee! He's tired!" Lot of blood from Steele now on the shoulder. From the mouth. Two fifteen. They broke. Steele's mouth is very bloody. Two minutes. His nose is bleeding too and his left eye is swollen. Steele landed an inside kick and ate a hard legkick. One thirty. Rogers landed a left hook. One fifteen remaining. One minute. Thirty-five as Steele missed a flying knee there. They clinched, fifteen. "Elbow!" Steele landed a good right elbow there. The third round ended. 10-9 Steele but close, 29-28 Rogers. 30-27 UD for Rogers. Rogers said "He might have Wolverine adamantium bones."